A letter way to say it
by Kakasol728
Summary: my first Gakuen alice fic“STOP CALLING ME THAT! I DON’T LOVE YOU! STOP MEDDLING WITH MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED YOU!” with that Natsume bolted furiously out the room.please leave a review!i need it badly, tell me if the ratings too high I'm not sure.


A/N: People! This story is very OOC, I mean all the characters are so please bear with me! Please! I just really wanted to do this and I want something different, bear with me okay? And it's my first Gakuen Alice fic an dmy second attempt to write a Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or anything that has to do with it! But I wish I did!

* * *

_**A letter way to say it**_

In one Alice Academy student's room someone was silently thinking on his bed, forcing himself to sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The Raven haired boy sit up from his bed, he ruffled his hair and said another thing

"I can't sleep! Why does she have to be on my mind now?! Just because that happened I still need sleep DAMN IT!"

_**Flashback**_

_Nastsume's POV_

_I was reading my Shaman King manga under the Sakura tree silently, just came from a very tiring mission, getting a few cuts, when a certain annoying someone sat on the other side of the tree_

"_Hey Polka-dots go away from here"_

"_Natsume, this isn't your tree or your school so leave me be…and don't call me polka-dots PERVERT!"_

"_hn…" then I just went back to reading_

"_Natsume!" I look up and she's standing right in front of me_

"_What?!" I snapped at her but she just knelt down_

"_Natsume your hurt!" the wound on my arm that I got from the stupid mission didn't close yet know it's still bleeding_

"_what's it to you baka?"_

"_Natsume you have to go to the hospital"_

"_I don't need help"_

"_Let me see that" she was trying to look at it closer_

"_No" I said moving my arm away_

"_Natsume!"she said frustrated_

"_no!" then she leaned forward and bam!_

_She fell on top of me, we just stayed there for a while, and she looked like an angel. Her hair was flowing, her face so close to mine that I could feel her breath. our eyes locked and it seemed time had stopped._

_**End flashback and POV**_

Then he walked up to his desk and sat on the chair

"Stupid girl, Why can't I sleep?"

_You can only sleep if you tell her…_

"What the? Who said that?!"

"Hey..." Ruka appeared out of no where

"Oh it's just you"

"Great way to greet you bestfriend"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well my room's just next door and you screamed so I came here to check"

"How'd you get in this time?"

"You forgot to lock the door again"

"Hn"

"Natsume you okay?"

"You know ever since you went out with Imai you're beginning to grow soft…more than normal" making the blonde boy blush

"Well…um…at least I got the courage to tell her how I felt!" he screamed in defense

"She caught you saying her name in your sleep when she was taking pictures of you drooling"

"Err…at least I told her, when I woke up"

"She made you tell her"

"Well, were together and that's what matters most"

"(sigh)"

"Natsume"

"Nani?" in an annoyed voice

"Tell her…"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her you love her!"

"That's easy for you to say"

"Fine, you can never sleep until you tell her" motioning to leave

"Wait! Ugh…why can't I sleep?"

"She'll be on your mind 24/7"

"Based from experience?"

"You know I'm not the only one whos changing"

"WHAT?!"

"You know what I mean Hyuuga"

"Well why did she have to be so annoying, loud, sweet, cheerful…why'd she have to be so...perfect?"

"Just tell her Natsume"

"What if she'll reject me?"

"What if she won't?"

"…"

Then Ruka found something at the top of the desk

"Well if you're scared to tell her personally and might cost your reputation, write to her."

"Write?"

"Here" giving him the paper and the pen

"Fine…but it'll look pretty stupid giving her a piece of paper"

"I have some envelopes in my room I'll be back"

"Oh so you write love letters to Imai too?"

"just write Natsume"

"Yeah yeah…"

It was really windy the next day so everyone outside were having problems, especially the girls who had their hair whirl around with the wind.

"Mikan?"

"Hai Hotaru?"

"Anything wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You're being slapped around by your own hair but you notice nothing…"

"Oh,thanks…I just have a lot on my mind that's all" trying to fix her hair

"Mikan, if your going to stay that way, tell him today" Hotaru said calmly

"Tell who what?"

"You know what I mean Mikan"

"Easy for you to say, Ruka told to you! Why do I have to do that?"

"He didn't tell me I made him confess, and besides you know him he has pride issues, and it's the 21st century men and women have the same rights"

"What if-"

"If he'll reject you, he'll be hit by lightning and eventually die"

"Hotaru!"

"I'm joking…"

"I'm happy you and Ruka-pyon got together, your really nicer Hotaru!!!"

"Say that again" presenting her a new version of the Baka gun

"Uh, Hotaru what's that?"

"It's the Baka Gun 2.0, it's like two guns in one so I can shoot more bullets at a time, want me to give a demonstration?"

"Hehehehe…no thaks" she chuckled nervously

"Good"

They both went into the classroom like they always do. Mikan opened the door and greeted,

"Ohayo every-" Mikan greeted but then

"Natsume-kun loves me back!" Sumire was on her desk and she kept on shouting and jumping, with something in her hand

"Sumire what are you screaming about?" Hotaru asked plainly

"Imai! Natsume-kun gave me a letter and said he loved me! He loves me! Natsume loves me!"

Mikan froze at that spot

"Why are you so sure Sumire? That just looks like an ordinary unopened envelope to me" the girl stepped down and handed Hotaru the envelope

"It's unopened, I rest my case. Why don't you open it if it's yours?"

"Well I can't. I've tried everything but I can't! I always get burned, maybe he used his alice on it or something, but I'll open it later!"

"How do you know it's a love letter?"

"I can see _I love you _in the paper inside!"

"Yeah right…but this envelope seems familiar"

"Natsume loves me!!!" she said in a sing song voice ignoring Hotaru

"Good for you Perm-" Mikan tried to say that but a bam from the door startled everyone

Natsume and Ruka stepped in

"Natsume-kun!!!" Sumire rushed and wrapped her arms around the crimson eyed boy

"Get off" with that he burned part of her hair

"Natsume-kun! Why did you do that?"

"hn…" he said completely ignoring Sumire

"You don't do that to the one you love!" that caught his attention, he was going to say a comeback when his eyes drifted to what she held in her hand, his eyes grew wider; he looked beyond the other people in the room looking for someone, after what seemed he found the thing he was looking for worry fled to his eyes

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" he demanded

"Uh-I-at my desk! Natsume-kun, why are you so mad? I love you too, you should be happy!"

"BAKA! THIS LETTER IS NOT FOR YOU!" he snatched the letter and placed it inside his pocket

"What? But Natsume-kun I-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I DON'T LOVE YOU! STOP MEDDLING WITH MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" with that he bolted furiously out the room

"nat-su-me" Sumire collapsed crying on the floor, everyone huddled around her

"How could he do this to her?" Mikan asked herself, angry she set out to find him and rant him of what he had done.

Luckily he was found at the Sakura tree, up on it's branches

"Natsume!" she screamed angrily at him

"_not her…not now_..."

"Natsume how could you do that to Permy?!! She loves you! If the letter wasn't for her, you don't have to scream the hell out of her!"

"Wrong"

"What do you mean wrong?!"

"She doesn't love me"

"She is head of a fan club for you! She'd do absolutely anything for you! Are you blind?!"

"She likes the looks and the power not me"

"…"

"Speechless Polka?"

"No! then why'd you have to scream at her?"

"That's my business…"

"It's your fault placing your love note on the wrong desk! Not hers!"

"I put it on the right desk correctly baka, guess the wind shoved it to her's"

"Still! It isn't her fault! You have no reason to snap at her like that!"

"What if I told you I screamed at her because the real owner of the note was nearly to tears?! That she might have thought that I loved that stupid Sumire and not her?! That I lost my chance to ever have her?!"

"She would understand!"

"What if because of what I did she won't have me even more because now she thinks I'm a heartless guy who almost tore apart a girl just for her?!"

"…"

"What do you say to that?!"

"She would still have you…" she whispered he noticed she was bowing her head the whole time

"What?"

"(crying)"

"Polka your cry-"

"Gomenasai Natsume, I didn't know you did that for a girl you loved. I understand now. I have to go and comfort Permy…sayona-"

"No Mikan" he hugged her and whispered into her ear "This belongs to you" then he disappeared

It took her few minutes to take in what just happened. Then she noticed an envelope at the pocket of her skirt, she sat down, leaned on the tree and then opened the letter. She was curious why Sumire couldn't open it but she could easily without even getting burned.

_Polka-dots,,_

_Baka! I want you to now I'm only doing this to get some sleep, and I don't want that lovesick Ruka checking on me every time when I can't sleep._

_I'm gonna say this, now or never. Don't ever tell anyone of this letter or I'll burn you to a crissp._

_Here goes_

_"...I love you..."_

_Three words, I'm not a coward that I didn't tell you personal alright?  
__Well,Are you shocked? Well I'm not joking or playing a trick on you._

_You annoy me so much that I miss your nagging when your not there,_

_You smile so much that I hate it when I see you cry,_

_You're so irritatingly bubbly that you never fail to make my day,_

_I don't care if you don't love me back._

_Sorry for everything_

_Natsume_

She finished reading and felt her heart beating so fast, that she had to walk it off, she couldn't believe it! She needed to think.. When she regained full conciousness her feet had led her to an unkown door,when she was about to walk away.

"Mikan?" Natsume said her name twice today she didn't think she could handle it

"Uh…Um…Natsume…I…"

"You really are pretty dense aren't you Polka-dots?" even though it was an insult she smiled

"Natsume…I…I love you too" there she said it

With that Natsume wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, she kissed back with the same amount of passion he did, when they pulled apart for breath, they could barely speak. Natsume decided to break the thin silence.

"Letters are a better way to say it…" he commented and pulled her in for another kiss…

* * *

If your wondering Sumire got over it, with Ruka and Natsume off the market she decided to find a new boy to lead her fanclub, her search is till on.

* * *

a/n: Okay sorry if it was boring/unusual/pointless/etc.

I just wanted to write that, it's my first try at this and I didn't want to make it simple. Please review! I wanna know if I should write more.

Oh yeah, I don't know how to put details on kisses so I stuck with that.

Well bye for now!


End file.
